


Russian roulette

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Guns, Lesbian Sex, Police protection detail, Russian Roulette, Sneaking Out, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Da Laurel Lance is struggling with her conscience.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If reading about attempted suicide is a trigger, maybe dont read this one 💖

Laurel walked into her apartment chucking her briefcase on the floor kicking her shoes off without a care. She let out a deep sigh making her way over to the kitchen pouring herself a stiff drink, she filled it to the top and stood there for quite a long while just staring at it before downing it and pouring another.

She had had enough today a case she had been working on for weeks had been dismissed in court today, a bad guy had gone free and she felt responsible..she had failed. Ever since she developed a conscience she had felt like a failure every single day, she knew Quentin would be proud of her but he just saw parts of his Laurel in her...the Laurel everyone wanted...the Laurel everyone still wished they had...instead they had her...the Laurel reject. 

"They got one hell of a downgrade" she mumbled to herself as she downed the 2nd glass, "bet princess perfect wouldnt have lost that case". She poured herself a 3rd drink leaning on the counter as the room began to sway, she hated how they all looked at her, team arrow. They never smiled at her whenever she was lucky enough to get eye contact with one of them their eyes were filled with disgust, except Felicity hers were full of pity..which was worse. 

They would always compare her to their Laurel remind her she was not one of them, she would never be able to fill her shoes today was proof of that, being Siren had helped her to survive but now she was just Laurel. Oh how she wished she could be somebody's Laurel to have someone claim her as their own to actually want her around, not just tolerate her, but she had no one hadnt in a long time...and probably never would.

She moaned as she downed her drink, she had never felt so alone before, she was tempted to go out and pull someone random but it never meant anything if anything sneaking out before they woke up always made her feel more empty. So she poured another drink filling it to the top, the bottle of whiskey almost empty already, she stumbled over to the mirror she was wearing her white Prada suit, but in her reflection black Siren stood staring at her in all her black leather glory shaking her head in disbelief. 

"Well well!! dont you look pathetic" her reflection turned her nose up at her in disgust.

"Fuck you, you're not real", Laurel growled sipping her drink trying to keep her balance.

"You'll never be good enough for them you know", Siren mocked her. "Youll always be just a bitter disappointment so why bother?". Siren grinned enjoying herself.

"Great now I'm having a psychotic break and talking to my damn self". Laurel rubbed her temples closing her eyes.

"Well you did just down a whole bottle of whiskey dont be too surprised you're hallucinating, maybe you're more like earth 1 Laurel than you thought, just as pathetic!". Siren spat looking at her angrily. "You used to be me you used to be somebody!" She yelled.

"I'm not that person anymore", Laurel cried out.

"Well that's obvious look at the state of you! You're miserable when was the last time you had fun?" Siren stood closer to the mirror her voice low "when was the last time you killed someone just because you could?when did you last steal something? When did you last have a good fuck?" Siren stared at Laurel til Laurel dropped her head.

"I dont want to hurt people anymore..that's not me" she turned her back to the mirror wanting this to be over.

"Do you know how pathetic you are?"Siren shouted at her "you're nothing without me so you might as well just embrace it! Embrace us!" She sneered.

Laurel turned to look at her, herself. "I will never be you again, I'd die before I let that happen". She threw her drink at the mirror shattering the glass, black Siren disappearing with it. Laurel stood there in a daze, she felt numb it could be the alcohol it could be because she had simply had enough. She turned slowly making her way over to her handbag and pulled out her gun... 

Captain Drake sat in her office going through paperwork when her phone buzzed it was an alert from the camera she had set up at Laurels place, she was home. The rest of team arrow might be warming to her but Dinah still didnt trust her she couldnt, she checked the camera Laurel had walked to the kitchen and was having a drink a big one.

"Typical" Dinah thought, she left her camera on and carried on typing away on her PC, she finished her email and sat back letting out a sigh. Picking up her phone she noticed Laurel standing in front of a mirror was she talking to herself? Dinah plugged her ear phones in and turned the volume up listening in.

Laurel seemed to be arguing with someone Dinah frowned, her gut telling her to head over there, she grabbed her keys heading for the car, as she sat down she kept the camera going as Laurel shouted "I will never be you again id die before I let that happen!" before throwing her drink at the mirror smashing it. Dinah sped out of the car park, she had a bad feeling about this...

Laurel stared at all the broken glass the peace now echoing around the room she made her way over to her handbag pulling out a little gun, she emptied the bullets putting just one back in the chamber spinning it and clicking it in. 

"Let fate decide if I should be here or not.." she thought to herself as she held the gun to her head, she took a deep breath and pulled the trigger...

Dinah was stuck in traffic when she saw Laurel head over to the kitchen counter pulling out a gun, Laurel emptied the bullets putting one back in. Dinah put on her sirens screaming at people to move. She watched as Laurel sank to the floor holding the gun against her head, "what the fuck is she doing?!" Pushing her way through the traffic she put her foot down.

Click. Nothing happened. Empty. Laurel groaned she had hoped first time would be the charm now it just felt like fate was teasing her drawing out her death. She wished she hadnt wasted the last of her drink as she had already sobered up, she raised the gun once more her finger on the trigger..she pulled again...click.nothing. She let out a big breath her heart beating in her chest as she stared at the gun in her hands.

Dinah sped through traffic as fast as she could screaming everytime Laurel pulled that trigger, she tried ringing her but Laurel wasnt answering, the look on her face was like she had given up. She was holding the gun in her hands looking at it before placing it this time in her mouth... "fuck Laurel answer your damn phone!" Dinah screamed.

Laurel could hear her phone vibrating on the side probably her boss calling to tell her how much she had failed at her job today, to tell her she had let everybody down. Laurel groaned putting the gun in her mouth "fuck it" she thought "fuck everything " she pulled the trigger.

Click. Nothing. She kept the gun in her mouth 3 down.., she started crying she just wanted this to be over...for fate to decide for her. She pulled the trigger for what she hoped would be the last time.

Dinah screeched into the car park of Laurels complex grabbing her phone and racing up the stairs, she saw Laurel pull the gun out of her mouth crying..she was running out of time.

Laurel sat there crying holding the gun, the realization that she might not get a way out and have to carry on in her sad lonely life became too over whelming. She put her head in her hands and sobbed her odds were now 50/50 she held her gun to her head one last time.

Dinah burst into the room taking the whole door clear off its hinges as she raced in, Laurel sat there in shock as Dinah grabbed the gun away from her.

"Laurel!" Dinah shouted pulling her into a hug "omg thank god you're ok I was worried I wouldnt get here in time!".

Laurel sat there stunned as she processed what was happening she looked into Dinahs eyes they were angry Laurel tried to back away but had nowhere to go.

"What the hell Laurel!" Dinah shouted she was so angry "you dont get to quit like that! Do you understand me!" Laurel nodded her head slightly feeling completely deflated. Dinah wasnt here because she cared she was here because she wanted Laurel to stay alive suffering with the memory of what she had done.

"Dont ever do that again you hear me?" Dinahs voice cracked as tears started to fall down her face she sat there in front of Laurel crying.

"I'm sorry D" Laurel whispered leaning forward taking Dinahs hands in hers "I just didnt feel like I should be here I thought I'd leave It to fate". 

"Fate?" Dinah spat "seriously Laurel did it never occur to you what would have happened if you had died? That wouldnt have been fate Laurel that would have been you getting cheated out of your chance of redemption! This is your time to try and make things right! Why would you do something like this?" Dinah couldnt tell if she was more angry or scared right now.

"I just felt so alone and like I'm failing at everything" Laurel whimpered, "I just need the one thing I cant have" she hung her head ashamed Dinah had caught her in this state but also secretly grateful.

Dinah grabbed Laurels chin lifting it up slightly slowly leaning in til their lips were almost touching "you just need to feel close to someone?" Dinah whispered.

"Yes",Laurel admitted as Dinah closed the gap bringing them together.

"I can help with that", she growled pushing Laurel down onto the floor getting on top of her pressing her body into hers. Laurel gasped as Dinah pulled her hair back Dinah taking advantage and pushing her tongue into Laurels mouth. Laurel moaned into the kiss her whole body coming alive.

They pulled at each others clothes til they were all off Laurel scratching Dinahs back as Dinah fucked her against the floor, Laurels cries of pleasure echoing throughout the complex. She was so grateful for fate sending Dinah to her rescue, she never thought of herself as a damsel before but lying there getting fucked by this beautiful woman made her realise that no matter how tough you were there was no shame in needing to feel close to someone from time to time.

Dinah couldnt control herself as she bit down on Laurels kneck making her hiss, she would feel herself getting angry so would start fucking Laurel harder much to her delight, but then the realization of where Laurel had to be at mentally and emotionally made her sad and she would slow her pace making sure to make eye contact and kiss her passionately so Laurel could see she wasnt just a pity fuck, that Dinah did truly care about her.

Dinah felt Laurel climax as her walls clenched around her fingers, Laurel let out a blissful cry and relaxed underneath Dinah trying to get her breath. Dinah leant down and kissed her, "feel a bit better?" She grinned.

"Yea" Laurel panted "but I might need that on a regular basis", she chuckled.

Dinah looked at her a serious expression on her face making Laurel regret her words. She tried to shift out from underneath Dinah already feeling vulnerable again. 

"How about we agree to spend more time together?" Dinah suggested "see where we go from there?" She still had her reservations about Laurel but she had to admit there was something between them, something yet to be determined.

"Ok, I'll take that" Laurel smiled up at her, "but can you stay tonight?" She hoped her voice didn't sound too desperate.

"Like I'd leave you alone after that little stunt you just pulled" Dinah growled, "we can talk about that more in the morning but right now it's time for bed". Laurel could feel the call of sleep herself so put up no fight as Dinah carried to her bedroom, grateful when Dinah spooned her.

She was just drifting off when a thought occurred to her "hey D? How did you know I was in trouble?"

Dinah remembered the camera she set up "uh just had a feeling?" She said hoping Laurel would buy it. Laurel was too tired to think anymore of it.

"And you dont believe in fate?" She grinned turning around cuddling into Dinah.

"it's not fate I believe in Laurel it's you, you can do this" Dinah looked at her and smiled planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Laurels breathing slowed as she drifted off to sleep Dinah led there wondering what would have happened if she had gotten there a few seconds later..."maybe I wont take the camera down just yet she thought, I need to keep her safe..even from herself". She kissed Laurels forehead holding her in her arms ..all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Dinah wants to talk, Laurel not so much

Laurels head was banging she felt as if someone had used her head as a drum, she lifted her head leaving behind a pool of dribble as she pushed herself up slowly rubbing her eyes.

"Well that's attractive ", Dinah chuckled looking at the drool on the sheets. Laurel practically fell out of bed at the sudden voice, standing up to see Dinah stood in her bedroom fully dressed arms folded smirking at her.

"D..hey..what are you doing here?", Laurel grabbed some bed sheets trying to cover herself as she stood there naked, visions of last night coming back to her in fragments. She groaned as she started to piece them back together. 

"You need breakfast ", was all Dinah said as she headed off to the kitchen. Laurel sat back down on the bed as she remembered the gun...Dinah coming to her rescue...and omg the sex..the sex had been amazing. A million questions ran through Laurels mind making her headache worse she groaned throwing on her dressing gown as she joined Dinah in the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes normally would make her smile but the bottle of whiskey in her system threatened to make a reappearance, she decided not to mention the sex unless Dinah brought it up. Taking a seat at the table she watched as Dinah got familiar with her kitchen, passing Laurel a coffee she sat down next to her, her gaze intense. Laurel avoided eye contact as she felt a lecture coming on...

"You want to talk about last night?", Dinah said nonchalantly never taking her eyes off Laurel.

Not sure as to which part of last night Dinah was referring to Laurel just shook her head groaning as her head moaned in protest at this action. 

"Laurel? You had a gun! we need to talk about this, say something", Dinah pushed.

Ah, so that was the part she wanted to talk about, Laurel finally looked up at Dinah neither of them saying anything for a few moments.

"My door", Laurel croaked her voice horse.

"What?" Dinah said confused. 

"You broke my door", Laurel pointed to where her door used to be before Dinah had taken it off its hinges as she barged in to save the day.

Dinah gave a huff of frustration as she went and dished up Laurels pancakes chucking the plate in front of her.

"If you refuse to talk about or take accountability for your actions for last night then you leave me no choice", Dinah picked up the door placing it by the doorway, "I'll send someone over to fix that", she said as she walked out leaving Laurel to stare at her pancakes. 

Laurel sat there wondering what exactly she meant by that, she looked down at her breakfast, blueberry pancakes.. her favourite. Her stomach lurched as last nights drinking session caught up with her, she ran to the bathroom sticking her head down the toilet as her guts turned. Oh it was going to be a long morning.

-

Laurel sat at her desk massaging her temple, she had decided to walk to work as even though she had spent most the morning throwing up she was bound to still be over the limit, besides the fresh air had helped somewhat although she couldnt shake the feeling she was being followed...

Dinah had sent someone round to repair her door, Laurel had been tempted to call in sick but after losing that case yesterday she was determined to just get right back on the horse.

But her mind kept going back to the memory of Dinah on top of her, the softness of her skin, her lips against Laurels kneck...she could still feel the ghost of Dinahs touch. Did it mean anything to Dinah or had it just been a pity fuck? Laurel darent ask in case it was the latter, the fact Dinah hadnt even mentioned it just meant she wasnt interested and Laurel should just forget about it...but she couldnt get it off her mind...

Hours ticked by and Laurels mind was so hazy from her hangover she barely even noticed the rookie walk into her office carrying her coffee order.

"Here you go miss Lance", he said smiling softly. Laurel looked at him then her coffee a confused expression on her face. "My captain told me your order, said you would probably need it". He clarified. Laurel continued to stare at him, today just seemed to be confusing she took her cup slowly without saying anything and watched the rookie stand there awkwardly.

He smiled awkwardly "I'll be just outside if you need anything else miss Lance", he said backing away slowly before leaving.

Laurel sat there confused, her assistant was here today she had seen her at her desk so why was this rookie cop hanging around?

"Hey!...officer..whatever your name is!", Laurel shouted. The rookie came running back in.

"Yes miss Lance is your coffee order ok?".he seemed panicked.

"Its fine", Laurel said dismissively having not even tried it, "why are you here?".

"Because my captain told me to be miss Lance". He smiled proudly.

"Ok I'll rephrase the question why has your captain told you to be here?", Laurel growled.

Completely oblivious to the DA's suspicions the rookie beamed proudly "I'm your protection detail miss Lance" he said sticking out his chest with pride.

Laurel had to purse her lips together to suppress a laugh, she covered her mouth with her hand so the rookie couldnt see her smirking.

"You're my protection detail?from WHAT exactly?". Laurel didnt know whether this was a prank or not but she had alot of work to do and her patience was running thin, she took a sip of her coffee.

"That's a need to know basis maam". The rookie winced at his mistake.

"Maam?did you just maam me?" Laurel growled "get out! And take your bland coffee with you", she shouted pushing the cup aside.

"Yes ma...I mean miss Lance", the rookie grabbed the cup and bolted out the door. 

Laurel chuckled she didnt miss being siren but being DA still meant you got to scare people occasionally. She picked up her phone and text Dinah, "what's with the rookie?".

A few hours later Laurel walked out of her office reading her paperwork when she stopped in her tracks and turned around, the rookie was sat outside her office watching her, he smiled and waved.

"What are you still doing here?" Laurel spat angrily.

The rookie frowned slightly at her tone, "like I said miss Lance the captain ordered me to stick by your side today".

"Were you following me this morning to work?" Laurel queried. 

"No miss Lance I was detailed to you when you were at work".

"So this isnt a joke? Why on earth do I need protection detail?and no offence but you're a rookie!".

"Top of my class miss Lance" the rookie beamed missing the insult completely. 

"Ok", Laurel grinned if this was a game she would play. "Going to the ladies room, you stay here", Laurel growled as she went into the ladies. The rookie stood perched at the door proudly.

Laurel snuck out the window easily enough her hangover a distant memory, she walked back round to the front of the building upto her assistant, "give me your car keys!", she ordered, her assistant knew better than to argue and handed them over. Laurel grabbed them quickly making her way to the car and starting it, she took off out of the car park and putting her phone on speaker rang a certain police Captain.

Dinah sat at her office chuckling to herself as she read Laurels text she put her phone down only for it to ring a few hours later. She answered it with a smirk.

"Yes?".

"A rookie Dinah? Really?" Laurel said sarcastically her annoyance showing in her voice.

"Judging by the sound of that car engine I can only assume hes either in your trunk or you gave him the slip?". Dinah said unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Why do I have protection detail?" Laurel grumbled avoiding the question.

"Because you had a gun to your head last night and refused to talk to me about it this morning, so until we sit down and discuss EVERYTHING consider yourself on police protection detail, or rather suicide watch".

"You have got to be kidding me!" Laurel shouted angrily "everything?". She said more softly.

"Everything ", Dinah confirmed. The phone went silent as neither of them spoke for several moments, "Laurel?" Dinah broke the silence. Laurel hung up.

Dinah sat back in her seat ringing her rookie.

"Hey captain, I think miss lance is having stomach issues shes been in the bathroom for quite a while". Dinah shook her head at the rookie.

"Shes probably halfway home now officer go and wait outside her apartment building, try not to lose her this time!", she hung up and checked her camera, Laurel wasnt home yet.

She would soon get in touch when she got fed up of being followed and it was great training for Dinahs rookies, oh yes Laurel would soon get fed up and be begging Dinah to talk. Dinah chuckled at the idea of Laurel giving her rookies the run around, 'I'll give it 3 days' Dinah smiled to herself.


End file.
